leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW092
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art=緒方厚 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW091-BW100| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! (Japanese: サトシ、アイリス、 シューティー！最後のバトル！！ , Iris, and ! The Last Battle!!) is the 92nd episode of the , and the 749th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 30, 2012 and in the United States on December 15, 2012. Blurb The second match of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup semi-finals begins, with Ash’s Krokorok and Iris’s Dragonite going head to head! Dragonite has Krokorok reeling after a powerful pair of direct hits, but Krokorok is determined to hang on—and then it evolves into Krookodile! This brings the match to a new level of intensity, and when Krookodile hits Dragonite hard with a supereffective Dragon Claw, Dragonite gets angry—really angry—and starts ignoring Iris yet again, unleashing one undisciplined attack after another. Iris helplessly pleads with Dragonite to pull itself together and calm down, and Ash feels sorry for his friend…but it’s a battle, after all, and he and Krookodile aren’t about to let up. Krookodile wins, and Ash moves on to the finals! Iris is frustrated and unhappy after her defeat, and the taunting from Georgia and Burgundy doesn’t help. But Cynthia steps in once again, with her experience in training Dragon types, and counsels Iris to keep working on her relationship with the stubborn Dragonite so it can gain confidence in her. It’s time for the final round! Ash is up against his rival Trip, and confidence is evident on both sides. Ash’s Pignite has the type advantage over Trip’s Serperior, but Serperior’s unbelievable speed makes it virtually impossible for Pignite to land even a single attack! Although Pignite’s determination is remarkable, and Ash tries to even the odds by having Pignite use Flame Charge over and over to boost its own speed, it’s just not enough. A final Frenzy Plant from Serperior ends the battle, and Trip wins the Junior Cup! This means, of course, that Trip gets the chance he’s been waiting for: a battle with Unova Champion Alder! The battle gets under way, and Trip is again relying on his super-speedy Serperior, while Alder calls on Bouffalant. Can Trip keep up his impressive winning streak against the region’s top Trainer? Plot and get ready to commence their battle, as Ash sends out and Iris sends out . Ash commands Krokorok to use , as Iris commands Dragonite to dodge. To her surprise, Dragonite obeys and dodges Krokorok's attack, making her praise him. Ash then commands Krokorok to use and Iris again commands Dragonite to dodge. After flying away from the stones, Iris tells Dragonite to use , and he obeys, landing a direct hit on Krokorok. points out that Iris is finally getting through to Dragonite and that Ash is in for a tough battle, while Cynthia thinks that Dragonite isn't actually following Iris's commands; he is merely doing what he wants, and not what Iris wants. Iris then commands Dragonite to use a super effective attack, and Krokorok uses , making Dragonite's attack miss. However, before Krokorok can land his attack, Dragonite flies up and dodges, moving right into Flamethrower, but Krokorok dodges as well. Iris continues praising Dragonite for listening to each and every one of her commands, and Georgia begins wondering if Iris really is "Dragon Master material" after all. Iris has Dragonite use another Flamethrower and Krokorok dodges again, only to make Dragonite fly up and again use Flamethrower to actually hit Krokorok this time. Dragonite uses Flamethrower once more and Krokorok dodges with Dig. Krokorok resurfaces behind Dragonite and Ash has him use Crunch, and Iris commands Dragonite to dodge again. However, Krokorok's attack lands, causing Dragonite considerable damage. Dragonite shakes Krokorok off and follows up with Ice Beam, but Krokorok dodges and lands a super effective Stone Edge attack on Dragonite. Knowing this is his chance to strike, Ash commands Krokorok to use Crunch again, but Dragonite dodges and counterattacks with Flamethrower. Krokorok again tries to use Crunch, but Dragonite intercepts with Flamethrower, followed by a super effective Ice Beam which s Krokorok, and finally sends him flying back with another Flamethrower. Ash encourages Krokorok to get up, and despite the severe damage he has taken, he does so and begins to evolve. Everyone watches Krokorok's evolution in awe, except for Iris and Dragonite who seem intimidated, especially when the evolution is complete and Krokorok becomes Krookodile. Ash prompts his newly-evolved Krookodile to keep battling, and he charges toward Dragonite with his newly learned attack. Appearing uninfluenced to move a muscle, Dragonite gets slammed across the battlefield after taking the super effective attack from Krookodile. and cheer Ash and Krookodile on, while appears stunned. After pulling himself together, Dragonite takes on a spiteful look and goes berserk, starting to attack the whole battlefield using four attacks. Seemingly not surprised by Dragonite's behavior, Georgia begins ranting that Iris still has a long way to go to become a Dragon Master. Iris continues trying to get through to Dragonite, but he completely ignores her and continues attacking the battlefield. Although he is worried for Iris, Ash decides that this is still a battle and has Krookodile use Crunch. Iris commands Dragonite to dodge, however instead, Dragonite allows himself to take the hit, making Iris scold him for disobeying. Dragonite shakes Krookodile off and charges toward him with (safe from Iris' command), however his timing is so bad, it gives Krookodile more than enough time to avoid the attack with Dig, causing Dragonite to smash into the ground. After Krookodile resurfaces, Ash commands a Stone Edge and Krookodile lands a direct hit, knocking Dragonite out and eliminating Iris from the tournament. The big screen shows that the final round match-up will be between Trip and Ash. After this, the entire gang is outside, with Dragonite disappointed about his loss. Iris questions why Dragonite refuses to listen to her commands, as joins the gang and explains to Iris that Dragonite does not have complete trust in her yet. Dragonite was just captured by her and he still needs some time to warm up, but this will eventually happen and Iris and Dragonite will be perfect partners. Iris thanks Cynthia for the wise words, just as Ash gets called for his battle with Trip. Ash then runs off, stoked for his battle. When Ash enters the battlefield, the gang arrives in the stands and prepares to watch. As expected, Trip sends out Serperior. In response to a , Ash sends out , a . Iris points out the obvious type advantage for Pignite, and Cilan points out Serperior's undeniable speed and strength. To start, Ash commands Pignite to use , which Serperior dodges. Ash then commands Pignite to use Flamethrower, which Serperior again dodges. Ash then comes up with the idea that Pignite will need to raise his speed in addition to attacking, so he commands him to use , but Serperior dodges again. Everyone appears remarked by Serperior's lightning speed, and the entire gang cheers Ash and Pignite on, including Meloetta. Trip commands Serperior to use , but Pignite steals Serperior's thunder and dodges. Trip then has Serperior use , which just barely hits Pignite. However, Pignite fires back with another Flame Charge, but Serperior dodges, making Pignite follow up with Tackle and Flamethrower, but both get dodged by Serperior. Serperior uses , and Pignite dodges, only to make Serperior use another Dragon Tail, which Pignite also dodges. Pignite uses another Flame Charge and shows his huge speed gain after using the move many times before. However, it is still not enough to hit Serperior, which is proven by him dodging again. Despite his exhaustion from his many dodged attacks, Pignite uses yet another Flame Charge, which as expected, is dodged by Serperior. Serperior uses Leer and Ash again commands Pignite to dodge by jumping in the air. With Pignite in a vulnerable position, Trip knows this is his chance to strike, so he commands Serperior to use Solar Beam, which lands and hurls Pignite onto the ground. As Pignite is beginning to look weak, the entire gang cheers him on. Pignite gets up, and Ash tells him that he needs to stay strong if he wants to beat Serperior. With Pignite back in battling position, Ash suspects that Serperior will not be able to dodge an attack that completely surrounds him, so he commands Pignite to use . However, Serperior moves so fast that he fades into thin air and dodges the surrounding pillars of fire, and is subsequently commanded by his Trainer to use . The move lands and knocks Pignite out despite his type advantage, making Trip the winner and Ash the runner-up of the Junior Cup. Ash recalls Pignite and falls beside himself since he lost to Trip yet again. After talking to the gang about it, Ash regains his confidence and guarantees that he will be the winner next time he battles Trip. After this, Alder gives Trip the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup Trophy for winning, and explains that their battle will begin immediately. Finally experiencing the moment he has been waiting for since the start of the tournament, he rants about how he will easily beat Alder and become the champion. As Alder and Trip enter the battlefield, Alder sends out , and Trip chooses Serperior again. With everyone watching, Trip commands Serperior to use Solar Beam. Major events * begins to obey , but soon starts disobeying her again. * 's evolves into and learns . * Ash defeats Iris and advances to the final round. * Trip defeats Ash in the final round, winning the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. * Trip begins his battle with Alder. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Krookodile Characters Humans * * * * * Trip * Burgundy * Georgia * Alder * Cynthia * Freddy O'Martian Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alder's) * ( ) * * (multiple) * (Summer form) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * The episode's title may be a reference to the novel . Errors * Just before gets hit by 's first , his eyes are colored white instead of black. * Krookodile's sunglasses appear to evolve along with him, becoming far bigger than they were before. * When Krookodile hits Dragonite with , Dragonite's left foot is maroon instead of orange. * There appears to be a constant inconsistency in the size of Krookodile's claws. * Right before and begin their , in the stands, is shown standing in between and , with Dawn to her right and Cilan to her left. However, in the next scene (the one that shows , , and ), Dawn is in the middle instead, with Iris to her left and Cilan to her right. * After Serperior dodges Pignite's second-to-last , Pignite's forearms are orange instead of black. * When Alder sends out , his afro is shown covering his entire neck. File:BW092 error.png|Krokorok's eye error File:BW092 error 2.png|Dragonite's foot error File:BW092 error 5.png|The size inconsistency File:BW092 error 4.png|Pignite's forearm error File:BW092 error 3.png|Bouffalant's afro error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |el= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= |}} 092 Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata de:Ash, Lilia und Diaz: Da waren es nur noch drei! es:EP754 fr:BW092 ja:BW編第92話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第92集